Diamond Tiara
Entrance Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... DT pokes her head out of a door like the CMC did in the "Babs Seed" Music Video and She hops out Special Attacks Team Toon/Team CD7 Neutral B - Tiara Sun Reflect If the stage Tiara is fighing in has sunlight, She instantly shoots a sunbeam at an opponent. But if there is no sunlight, Tiara can summon a beam of light to reflect on her tiara Side B - ??? TBA Up B - Loopty-Hoop Tiara will spin with the Loopty-Hoop. Tap B faster and she can absorb projectiles. If done in air, She can use it like a sharp and faster clone of DK's Up B Down B -??? Final Smash -??? KOSFX KOSFX1: *Squeals* KOSFX2: WHAT?! Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: OW! Taunts Up: *Adorably Evil Laugh* Sd: *Diamondraptor face* Dn: Feelings? I don't care about feelings! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Is here with Silver Spoon and they both say* Bump, Bump Sugar Lump Rump Victory 2: *Sits at a desk with a happy face* Victory 3: *Adorably Evil Laugh* Against Choki Sollano: HA! Achievement Unlocked: Tiara Pony beats TF2 Pro CS: Noooooooo! Lose/Clap: *Angry* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Hoof punch *Dash Attack- Sneer (Hits with nose) Tilt Attacks *Side- Hoof swipe *Up- Raise the roof *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Baby-Buck Ribs *Up- ??? *Down- Desk Smash Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Tiara slash *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Asks Silver Spoon to grab the opponent *Pummel- Silver Spoon punches the opponent *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Diamond slams opponent on the desk (Like Hitler's Down Throw) Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon My Little Pony logo Victory Music Friendship is Magic theme Kirby Hat Diamond's Tiara and Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode CD7. Lawl Her rival was Colin (because she was been pricked that he was disliked her) Lines (Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle appears as an cameo) DT: "Blank Flank!, Blank Flank!, Blank Flank!" Colin: "Hey stop it you dummy" DT: "What did you called me?" Colin: "A Dummy" *Nod his head to let Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to go* DT: "What?! What are you doing you been pushed my punch-bags" Colin: "Well sorry, but you an annoying bully" DT: "Annoying? i think i founded as annoying here's an results, If i win you be as my New Punchbag" Colin "And what if "I" Win?" DT: "If you win i will stopped Bullying any-pony" Colin "Any-What?" DT: "Never mind let's fight!" Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Red (AppleBloom) ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle *Dark Red *Purple *Magenta *Black Mane Trivia *She was a bully to the Cutie Mark Crusaders...that was until her Face Turn in Crusaders of the Lost Mark. * She wears a Diamond Tiara. Hence her name * She along with Ned are not Joke movesets anymore. Leaving Blythe Baxter and Aquiles Bailotu the only joke fighters in Lawl Toon Category:Playable Characters Category:Earth Pony Category:My Little Pony Category:Former Bullies Category:Non-Human Category:Female Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Team Toon Category:Pony Category:Unlockable Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Whimsey's Minions Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Redeem characters Category:Former Villains Category:Former Joke Character Category:Tiara wearers Category:Cute Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Smart Character Category:Rich Characters Category:Filly Category:Multiple Chins Category:Grumps Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Heroes Category:Formerly hated, now loved Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Spoiled Brat